


Servant of Evil.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, More tags to be added, idk what im doing, ouma not oma smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please, daddy? One more story before bed?”I smiled. “Well, I suppose one more couldn’t hurt. Has anyone told you the story of King Kamukura, Kokichi?” The small, purple-haired child shook his head. I sighed. “A shame. I could’ve sworn I told you... I suppose I could do it now.” Kokichi nodded, with a large smile plastered across his face.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Servant of Evil.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servant of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724329) by Mothy/AkunoP. 



“Please, daddy? One more story before bed?”  
I smiled. “Well, I suppose one more couldn’t hurt. Has anyone told you the story of King Kamukura, Kokichi?” The small, purple-haired child shook his head. I sighed. “A shame. I could’ve sworn I told you... I suppose I could do it now.” Kokichi nodded, with a large smile plastered across his face.

“Once upon a time…

There were a man and a woman, king and queen of a hopeful kingdom. So hopeful, in fact, it was called The Kibo no Okoku. The king and queen were very in love, and all they ever wanted was to have a happy family. They were ecstatic when they had their first son, Izuru.   
He was never an ordinary child, and he seemingly bore no emotions. Nothing seemed to interest him. However, he was very good at everything he did. He had plenty of toys, and plenty of servants to play games with, but he was always bored. As he grew older, his parents grew more and more distraught. They kept him locked up in a dungeon, as to avoid him hurting anyone.”  
“Daddy, I thought this was going to be a good story! Why did they lock him up? Is he gonna give in to despair?” I ruffled his hair, smiling softly. “Not quite, Bō Bō.” He looked up at me, silently begging for me to continue. I got lost in thought, trying to recall the story…

“You understood what you are to do, correct, Meshitsukai?” I stared into those beautiful red eyes of his, the emotion in them entirely unreadable. “Of course, Kamukura-sama.”  
Those words would end up being our downfall.


End file.
